


Can't Keep My Hands To Myself

by DanceWithMyWife



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, General, Humor, Little bit of Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceWithMyWife/pseuds/DanceWithMyWife
Summary: Jane/Lisbon & Cho/Fisher silliness. I'm not good with summaries. It involves a little bit of a case, some humor and kissing. ;)Two shot.
Relationships: Kimball Cho/Kim Fischer, Patrick Jane/Teresa Lisbon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Hi guys!

I'm here with another story, it was meant to be a one shot, but we know how I'm with one shots, but I managed to squeeze it to a two shot.

It's Jisbon and Fishball (what else, duh). I know that Fishball isn't canon, nor was there any implication that there's something between them, but I really wanted to see them together and I'm able to fulfill my imagination and my dreams with writing these stories. But if you're not comfortable with this pairing, feel free to tell me and I could post a few stories that are just pure Jisbon! :)

Anyway, as I said above, I'm not good with summaries but I hope that you'll give my story a chance and will like it.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

It was a long day and a difficult case. Too many big and dangerous men and an even bigger and stronger killer. It was a group of some really powerful gang, men that knew too much about guns and knew how to use them pretty well.

The plan was quite simple, they knew who was the killer and where was the killer. They had a great plan. They just didn’t expect the killer to have four bodyguards with him. It was a big surprise to them.

All went according to plan first, Lisbon and Cho went in first, followed by Fisher and another agent. Five seconds later, all the four agents were a target as the killed and his security pointed their weapons at them, the question was, who will the killed choose as his target since he was the one that had advantage. Everyone was standing still, then all hell broke loose.

The killer started to argue with one of his men and they both lost control for a moment. The fourth agent took it as an advantage and quickly pointed his gun on the killer, another of his men noticed and pointed at him. The killer noticed and quickly pointed at the agent, the agent and the killer both pulled the trigger, the killer missed but the agent managed to hit his shoulder. Then everyone started to shoot at once.

Cho and Lisbon managed to hit two bodyguards, but as Lisbon went to get his gun, he kicked her leg and she fell, they wrestled a little and then he pulled out a knife, he managed to cut her leg but right after she kicked him in the head and finally knocked him out. She let out a sigh of relief and cuffed him, just in case. 

On the other side, the three agents still fought, Cho managed to kill the bodyguard that he hit and now was trying to help Fisher and the other agent. The killer managed to hit Fisher with a bullet, she was wearing a west but she still got knocked out.

“Fisher!” Cho cried out as she hit the ground.

“I got her!” Lisbon replied as she limped to her.

“Fisher, hey,” Lisbon shook her a little but she was still out. “Come on, Kim, wake up...come on,” she shook her again, a little roughly.

“Ow, son of a bitch!” Fisher said as she finally gained consciousness. 

“Are you okay?” Lisbon asked as she helped her sit up.

“Yeah I’m fine, but my ribs may be broken,” she replied as she took a deep breath and realized that it hurt, a lot.

“I’m gonna call an ambulance but I have to help the guys first.”

“You don’t, it’s over,” Cho said as he rushed to them. She looked behind her and saw that he was right. Four bodyguards lay on the ground, some knocked out, some dead, the killer was handcuffed and secured by the fourth agent, shoulder bleeding by the hit that he got. 

“Are you okay?” Cho asked as he kneeled down to them and took Fisher’s hand.

“Yeah I’m fine, I think my ribs are broken and I’m gonna have a hell of a headache tomorrow, but I’m fine.” 

Cho nodded and Lisbon called an ambulance. Cho stayed behind with Fisher and Lisbon made her way back to the FBI with the killer and the other agent. 

* * *

It was the evening, the case was closed, the killer was arrested and Abbott was happy. Everyone had already gone home so it was just Cho and Fisher at the FBI. 

“Are you sure that you’re okay?” 

“Yes, yes I’m fine it just hurts a little when I breathe,” Fisher replied, the doctor said that she had a few bruised ribs but that nothing was broken and she could leave the hospital that day, she didn’t want to go home immediately. She wanted to finish paperwork at the office so she wouldn’t have to come in early the next day. But as soon as Abbott saw her, he told her to take a few days off and ordered Cho to take tomorrow off and look after her. He knew about the recent update in their relationship and was as happy as when Jane finally admitted his feelings towards Lisbon. 

So here they were, packing their things and ready to go home. 

“Hey, before we go,” Cho said as he took her arm before she could leave. He wanted to say something but he knew if not now, then never.

“I just want you to be more careful next time, okay? I know it wasn’t your fault and that you had your west and everything. But be more careful, especially when you don’t have back up or I’m not there.” he said and braced himself for an argument.

“Yes, you’re right.”

“What? Really?” He was surprised, he expected an argument about how he shouldn’t say what she should do.

“Yeah, as you said, I had a west today and it’s just a few bruised ribs, but it could’ve been worse.”

“Don’t think that I’m telling you what to do, I just don’t want anything to happen to you. You know...I care about you,” Cho said and mentaly facepalmed, he was never a fan of showing emotions or talking about feelings so he never knew what to say, but he wanted her to know that she’s important to him.

“I get it. But hey, same goes to you, I don’t want you to play a hero and jump in front of bullets okay? You’re important to me too.” Fisher said and he let out a breath. He was afraid that he said too much.

“Alright, I’m not saying that I’m not gonna try to save you, but I’ll try not get myself killed in the proces. Deal?” He asked.

“Deal,” she replied and leaned in for a kiss. It was meant to be a short one, just to sell the deal. But she got hurt today, he was scared, they didn’t get time alone since she got out of the hospital, and they were alone in the office.

The kiss got heated quickly and after a few seconds they were engaged in a makeout session right in the middle of the FBI, but they didn’t mind since they were alone. Or so they thought.

“Well, well, well isn’t this the _‘no showing feelings’_ Cho and _‘staying professional at work’_ Fisher?” Jane teased as he came from around the corner with Lisbon, his arm around her waist. 

They quickly stepped away from each other. Cho cleared his throat but otherwise had a neutral expression, Fisher on the other hand was blushing like a teenager that got caught kissing her highschool boyfriend.

“Come on, leave them alone, we weren’t better. Remember that one time back at the CBI?” Lisbon asked him, but she was secretly glad that he was in a better mood, he also had a mini freakout when he found out that Lisbon had been hurt, but he calmed down when the doctor said that the cut wasn’t too deep and she didn’t need stitches just a bandage. But she was still limping a little.

“Oh, you mean that time in the hotel room where-”

“Yes, exactly, but we aren’t talking about that right now!” Lisbon shushed him quickly.

“Why, what happened?” Fisher asked, a little less flushed now that she had time to calm down a little.

“Nothing happened, it was enough that I saw it, no need to be reminded,” Cho mumbled and looked away. Fisher raised her eyebrows when she saw that the two agents and consultant were embarrassed, well...as embarrassed as Cho could be…, but she let it go. 

“Come on Lisbon, let the lovebirds alone,” Jane said and bid them goodbye.

“What are you talking about? It was you who dragged me here when you saw them kiss,” Lisbon argued as they made their way to the breakroom, his hand still on her waist.

“Now come on Lisbon, let’s not argue who is right and who isn’t, I’m quite tired,” Jane said as he began to prepare his tea. 

“Yeah, right,” Lisbon snorted.

“Want some tea?” 

“No thanks, why are you even making tea now? We’re on our way home, you can make one there.”

“Yes, but my cup is here, and tea just doesn't taste the same when it’s in a different cup,” he explained.

“Bull, you want to see if they will make out again and then make fun of them.”

“Now Lisbon, why would I do that,” he placed his hand on his chest as if offended, but she knew him.

“Come on, leave them alone. It’s good to see Cho finally happy. Besides, as I said before, we were just the same, if not worse.”

“Ah yes, the famous ‘incident’,” Jane said and smiled as he remembered.

* * *

Hi! I hope you like it so far. 

I'm sorry that there is more story than dialogue in the beginning but I didn't know how else to explain the situation! :)

The next chapter is the last one so enjoy! :)


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

_(CBI flashback)_

It was a weird couple of weeks, Jane started to act different, he was sweeter, he still caused trouble and pissed her off on a daily basis, but he brought her coffee and something to eat every day, he smiled at her more, touched her more. They were little touches, her wrist, elbow, small of her back, but _still,_ it was something.

She thought that he was finally ready for something more. She knew that she had feelings for him, she knew he did too (at least she hoped that she didn’t read him wrong). But she knew that he was scared to say something because of Red John. She thought that he had come up with a plan to do it secretly or something.

But then something changed, he became distant once again, now more than before. He sometimes didn’t even help with the cases, he stayed at the attic but when he did help with the cases, he barely spoke to her, just asked something about the case and that was it.

Then one day, he said that he had to leave for a little bit, to clear his head. That had been two weeks ago and still nothing, no calls, no messages, nothing, she didn’t even know where he was, if he was even in California, or alive. _Nothing._

They were on a case in a small town, it was a two hour drive from Sacramento but they still had to question some people tomorrow so they decided to stay in a cosy motel that was nearby. It was the evening and Lisbon was sitting on the bed reading the case file, still in her work clothes when there was a knock at the door. She had told her team to not bother with the knocking if they found something so she was confused.

She opened the door and almost gasped. 

“Jane? What are you doing here? How did you find me? Are you okay?” Lisbon had so many questions. But he didn’t answer any of them.

“Can I come in? Please,” he said quietly.

“Um, yeah sure,” she said and opened the door wider. He came in but still hadn’t any of her questions so she tried again.

“Hey, are you okay?”

“No I’m not okay, alright?!” Jane snapped and she actually jumped a little.

“I haven’t been okay for a while now. I can’t sleep, I can’t sleep because I’m thinking, I’m always thinking, and I don’t know what to do anymore.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that I can’t do anything because I’m always thinking and I can’t stop!” Jane said and ran his fingers through his hair.

“But what are you thinking about all the time?” 

“I’m thinking about _you!_ ” Came his muffled response, he had his head in his palms now, but she heard him.

“ _What?!”_ Lisbon would be embarrassed by her high tone if she hadn’t been so shocked.

“Yes, about you, about Red John, about this whole situation and I just don’t know what to do anymore,” he replied and he looked close to tears.

“Okay Jane, take a deep breath and start from the beginning, please,” she said as she sat on the bed next to him. 

“I just...don’t know what to do anymore.”

“What do you mean?” Lisbon asked as she touched his elbow.

“I just can’t pretend that this doesn’t mean anything anymore,” he sighed.

“What doesn’t? Jane, you’re not making sense.”

“You don’t get it?”

“Don’t get what? Jane you have to speak in full sentences.”

“I like you, okay?! I have feelings for you!” Jane said and he stood up. She sat there in shock. But before she could say anything, he continued.

“And I know that there can’t be anything between us because of Red John, but I just can’t not be close to you. But when I’m close I just want to grab you and kiss you but I can’t do that and it’s killing me inside.” 

“Is this why you disappeared for two weeks?” Lisbon asked when she finally found her voice.

“Yeah, two weeks ago, when I started to bring you coffee and food, I was 100% sure that I’m going to tell you how I feel, Red John be damned. But then I found another small trace to him and the reality came crashing down on me and I realized that I can’t risk it. That’s why I left, because I thought that if I don’t see you for a while that it will go away. But I couldn’t stop thinking about you and I missed you so _damn_ much. So when I came to the office, an agent told me where you are and I just had to see you, even if just for a few minutes. 

“Jane, I-” 

“Please, if you want nothing to do with me, just say it, don’t try to let me down gently, please,” he looked so miserable she almost started crying.

“I’m not trying to say that I want nothing to do with you, I’m trying to say that I feel the same way.”

“ _What_ , really?” His head whipped so quickly in her direction that she thought he would lose it.

“You know, for a mentalist, you sure are clueless sometimes,” she chuckled and took his hand.

“Are you serious? Like really serious?”

“Have you not seen my reaction every time you bought me coffee or when your touch lingered just a _little_ more?”

“But, what about Red John?” 

“Oh screw Red John-” Jane almost laughed at that but he was still a little shocked.

“-I won’t let him screw my life up anymore,” she said with a gentle voice.

“We both want it, so why not try it?” Lisbon asked. 

“But what if he finds out? You will be in danger.”

“He won’t find out. We don’t have to be a couple in public. We could have lunch dates in my office and when you or _I_ would feel like kissing, we could go to your attic, and when _we_ catch him, we will come out to the public. Okay?” She asked. She feared that she screwed up with the last sentence, knowing his original plan to catch Red John.

“Okay, yes I agree,” he finally answered and she let out the breath she was holding.

“Really? Even the last part?”

“Lisbon, he took everything from me once, I won’t let him do that again,” he said and kissed her. She was surprised for a second but then kissed him back. It was their first kiss, and it was perfect.

 _Of course he’s a perfect kisser._ She thought to herself as it deepened and she felt his tongue explore her mouth. He gently pushed her against a wall and it quickly got out of control.

He was just running his fingers across her stomach when there was another voice.

“Hey boss, we fou- Oh my God!” It was Grace.

They quickly let go of each other and turned to Grace, she was standing in the door, with her mouth open and the other two agents were next to her. Rigsby’s mouth was also open and Cho was also a little shocked.

“I...I’m so sorry! You said that we don’t have to knock when coming here with some news so I didn’t know you were...I mean that he was...I mean” Poor Grace, she was so shocked that she didn’t know what to say.

 _Right, I did say that, crap._ Lisbon thought to herself as she remembered that she really told them not to knock. But she sort of forgot. There’s a chance that she even forgot her own name when Jane kissed her.

“No, uh, It’s okay. Come in. What did you find?” Lisbon asked as she ushered them in the room.

“I found some photos and background information,” Grace said, she really tried to sound casual.

“Great, why don’t we all sit down?” Lisbon said as she closed the door and made her way to the kitchen area.

“Might want to button that up,” Cho said casually as he sat down next to Grace.

Lisbon looked down confused and saw that her blouse was open, revealing her black lacy bra. She quickly buttoned it up and looked up when she heard a chuckle.

“Nice bra, Lisbon. Expecting someone?” Jane teased.

“Shut up!” She hissed. She was red from embarrassment.

“It’s your fault that my whole team almost saw me naked!”

“Well, you weren’t complaining a few minutes ag-”

“If you two are finished sucking faces back there, we would like your help,” Cho said from the kitchen with his usual tone.

“We will finish this later,” she said and went to sit down.

“Oh, you bet,” Jane smirked and followed.

_(End of flashback)_

* * *

“God, it was a disaster. Rigsby couldn’t look at me for a week without blushing.”

“I think it was funny.”

“Of course you did! Your colleagues didn’t see you, their _boss_ , in a lacy bra making out with your consultant for Heaven’s sake,” Lisbon huffed.

“Come on, it wasn’t that bad. Besides, at least we finally got together that night, in more ways than one…” he whispered in her ear and kissed it. She shivered. 

“Stop it! We don’t need another incident. Besides, didn’t you want to watch Cho and Fisher over there?” She hated to do it to her friends, but she’d rather have him make fun of them than to turn her on in her workplace. 

“Mhhm, you’re right. But don’t think I’m done with you,” he said and she shivered again.

They watched as the new couple kissed once more and then made their way to the elevator. Cho’s arm around Kim’s shoulder.

“Ah, fresh love. I remember us being like that,” he said.

“What are you talking about? You’re still behaving like a horny teenager when we’re alone,” Lisbon said and looked at him, daring him to disagree.

“Well It’s not my fault that you can’t keep your hands to yourself, I don’t have other choice but to do the same.”

_“Excuse me?” Who was the one that kissed my ear just now?”_

_“Oh come on Lisbon, this was nothing. Who kissed me last week in front of other agents?”_

_“That was because you almost got yourself killed, because as usual, you were an annoying basta-”_

The couple continued to bicker as they also made their way to the elevator, but their fingers were interlocked. 

* * *

And that's it! Hope you liked it, let me know. :)


End file.
